Intentar Amar
by Tonks-Dreams
Summary: NO CONTIENE SPOILER ALGUNO. Luna Lovegood enamorada de Ron Weasley... pero, ¿Qué mejor forma de expresar todo su amor cantando en un Concurso? Es wueno xD leanlo


Hola a todos... bueno; este no es mi primer fic de Ron y Luna, pero es uno de los que mas me gustan. Ahora mismo tengo el 7mo libro en mis manos, con lo cual soy enteramente feliz. Les prometo; en este fic NO HAY SPOILER alguno del 7mo; yo que no me gustaria que se supieran la historia... tengo que respetar a los que no kieren saber ¬¬  
Una cosa más; opinen todo lo que quieran... eso me ayuda, ya que se si les gusta... o si no xD Tbm, este es un cap de iniciacion o como sea... es para meterlos en la historia x). Luego habran caps. mas largos o  
Un bexo y graxes x leerlo x). Y disfruten su lectura x)

_¿Y que sea algo fenomenal?_

_¿Tus amigos dicen que eres lo mejor por tener ése talento?_

_Entonces participa en:_

_**¡PRIMER CONCURSO DE HOGWARTS DE TALENTOS MAGICOS!**_

_**¡O MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO "HOTAMA"!**_

_Éste es el primer concurso anual y por primera vez permitido._

_Los premios que ganará el Talento Nº1 será reconocido con un lugar de_

_Fama (un recuadro suyo) y ser anotado en los Records Artísticos de Magos en _

_El Ministerio. Años de Fama ¿NO? Pero si eso no te motiva… también el ganador podrá crear una __Nueva Regla para Hogwarts!_

_Todos los interesados; acérquense mañana Viernes al Gran Salón a las 8:00 PM para explicarles mejor todo. Cualquier duda, con Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown (7º Año Gryffindor)._

_¡Un dato! Sólo de 3º Año hacia arriba._

Éstos carteles estaban pegados por todos lados ése día. El Gran Comedor en la Mañana parecía un mar con todos los folletos. Luna Lovegood miraba atentamente el Cartel. Lo miraba como siempre, como si no le importara. Pero ella lo encontraba demasiado interesante.

Estaba sola en la Mesa de Ravenclaw. ¿Y qué esperaban, si son las 7:30 de la mañana y todos dormían? A la rubia no le importaba mucho la compañía que digamos, pero si era una madrugadora y se levantaba más temprano para no tener que venir con la multitud. Así estaba más tranquila ella y todas las muchas criaturas internas que poseía.

Se abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor. Y para sorpresa de Luna; eran Lavander y Parvati. Ellas normalmente tardan una media hora en despertarse y otra media hora en arreglarse, según Hermione. Ambas vieron a Luna y se acercaron a ella.

- ¡Hola Luna! – dijo Lavander, animada. Su amiga saludó a la rubia con un gesto de su mano.

- Hola… ¿esto lo organizan ustedes, cierto? –

- Claro, querida. Y nos costó mucho convencer a McGonagall y al Ministerio, te lo aseguro. Meses de sudor, manos adoloridas y ruegos – dijo Parvati, que se sentó al frente de Luna.

- Es genial… yo me podría meter… - dijo Luna con su aire soñador.

- ¡Claro! Además… se necesitan como mínimo a 20 personas interesadas o la idea se irá con el Calamar Gigante - dijo Lavander, que más bien dijo eso para que eso justamente ocurriera.

- ¿Sí? –

- De verdad. McGonagall nos advirtió que si no lo lográbamos; la idea no corría – agregó Lavander.

Unos minutos… y luego

- Bueno, Luna… Cuídate. Vamos a desayunar – dijo Parvati, que se fue con Lavander a la Mesa de Gryffindor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hola Luna – dijo Hermione, que se encontró con ella en un Árbol, cerca del Lago. Tanto Luna como Hermione y contando obviamente a Ron, acompañaron a Harry a poder buscar todos los Horcruxes y así pudieron matar al maldito Genocida o más conocido como Voldemort. Con todo ése año (donde Hogwarts estuvo cerrado y el Mundo Mágico hecho un caos) tanto Luna como Hermione pudieron conocerse mucho más y se hicieron amigas. También hubo un momento en que Ron y Hermione estuvieron saliendo… estuvieron, eso sí. Ésa parte de la historia no es necesaria contarla ahora mismo. Mejor concentrémonos en las chicas ahora y luego les cuento eso…

- Hola Hermione. ¿Has tenido un día muy pesado? –

- No mucho… con una semana siendo Premio Anual, obedeciendo todas las órdenes de la Directora, teniendo una relación de tres meses maravillosos con Harry y preparándome para los EXTASIS es lo más genial que he tenido en mi vida – dijo la castaña con una voz agotada mientras se sentaba en la hierba. Luna la imitó.

- Debe ser cansador… supongo… ¿Y cómo están Harry y Ron? –

- Igual que siempre… y a Ron se le subieron los humos a la cabeza con ser el Nuevo Capitán y ahora todas las chicas andan detrás de él como si fuera el único hombre del mundo… - dijo Hermione como si fuera de todos los días. A Luna eso la incomodó un poco, ya que a ella le gustaba Ron desde hace un año. Y todo por una acción que nadie le había hecho en toda su vida…

·:::::::::: FLASH – BACK ::::::::::·

_Era en la búsqueda del penúltimo Horcruxe: La Pluma de Ravenclaw. Como siempre, no era fácil llegar ahí, ya que estaba enterrada en los subterráneos del Antiguo Orfanato de dónde Voldemort o conocido ahí como Tom Riddle pasó su Infancia. Pero actualmente ésta demolida por los mortífagos. Pero eso no venía al caso._

_El cuarteto, luego de entrar y poder pasar un Sortilegio, entraron a una habitación bastante extraña. Estaba totalmente cubierta de Azul, hasta incluso Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna, al entrar se camuflaron con la habitación. Ya se imaginan los problemas que habrá causado a los muchachos._

_- ¿Ron¿Eres tú? – decía una voz que debía ser Harry._

_- Si te refieres al que está completo de Azul sí, Harry. ¡Alguien me pisó¡Ay, eso duele! –_

_- Lo siento Ron. Bien difícil ver con esto – dijo una voz que debía ser Hermione._

_- Hermione¿qué pasó aquí? – dijo Luna, que se había quedado quieta para comprender el enrollo._

_- No tengo ni idea. Lo más probable que sea otro sortilegio. –_

_- Pero¿cómo es posible que nos volviéramos azules? – dijo Harry_

_- Debe ser un encantamiento de Confusión Nivel 5. Muy bien hecho… nos va a costar salir de aquí –_

_- Eres de lo más positiva que hay, Hermione. Me encantas – dijo Ron como broma._

_- Pero… ¡esperen¿Todos tienen sus varitas, cierto? – dijo Luna luego de un rato._

_- Claro – dijeron tres voces. Eso hizo sonreír a la rubia._

_- Genial. Hagan Lumos Maxima todos juntos; a la cuenta de Tres – dijo Luna, que empezó a prepararse._

_- Pero... – dijo un Ron dudoso._

_- Eso podría funcionar. Un hechizo de luz potente anularía cualquier hechizo de Confusión – dijo Hermione_

_- Es lo mejor que tenemos. Hagámoslo – dijo Harry_

_- Gracias chicos. A las tres… uno, dos… ¡Tres! – dijo Luna._

_Con ello; cuatros rayos bastante potentes de luz salieron de la nada hacia distintas direcciones. Todo estaba de maravilla. Con ésa luz se podían ver unos con otros y así buscar una salida próxima...que encontraron. Pero al paso de unos segundos… ocurrido un temblor ligero._

_- ¿Qué pasó¿Por qué tembló de la nada? – dijo Ron_

_Y ahí, Harry fue el primero que lo percató. _

_¡LA PIEZA SE ESTABA DESTRUYENDO SOLA! Poco a poco; como un niño que lanza al suelo un rompecabezas, la pieza se estaba destruyendo. Era más que obvio que si caían, morían o algo peor._

_- ¡¡¡CORRAN!!! – dijo Harry, que agarró a la más lenta corriendo (a Hermione) y empezaron a correr hacia la puerta. Ron y Luna los siguieron lo más rápido que podían. Pero de la nada aparecieron unas dagas que empezaron a atacar al cuarteto sin ninguna compasión. Hermione y Harry se pudieron defender bastante bien y Ron y Luna no lo hacían tan mal. Pero cuando Ron estaba llegando a la puerta junto a Harry y Hermione…_

_- ¡Ay! – dijo Luna; que cayó al suelo. Una daga se le había enterrado por completo en un tobillo. Eso fácilmente le tuvo que haber lastimado el tendón. Luna intentaba arrastrarse hasta donde estaban los demás, pero no podía. Y no había tiempo; la pieza se estaba derrumbando casi totalmente y las dagas seguían atacando._

_Ron no lo pensó dos veces. Atravesó como pudo el cuarto, tomó a Luna en brazos y se dispuso a correr lo más que pudo. _

_- ¡Ron¡Vamos, Ron! – decía Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta. Harry miraba nervioso la habitación. Si Ron no hacía algo por apurarse, era bastante probable de que Luna y él cayeran al vacío._

_- ¡Sinderela! – dijo Luna. Eso apuró a Ron. Pero ya no ayudaría de mucho. Ya la habitación se desarmó por completó y con ello Ron y Luna empezaron a caer lentamente. Harry y Hermione intentaron, pero en vano, ir en su ayuda; había una barrera. _

_Pero eso no iba a ser en vano._

_- ¡Carpe Retractum! – dijo Ron. Una soga los impulsó a ambos hasta la puerta; en la cual quedó Ron colgando de una mano y Luna sosteniéndose de él._

_Harry y Hermione fueron en su ayuda; pero la barrera era tan fuerte que no podían atravesarla. "Maldición" pensaba Harry mientras intentaba abrirla de alguna manera._

_Mientras, los dos amigos intentaban sobrevivir. Pero Luna ya no podía más. Se estaba resbalando poco a poco de la cintura de Ron._

_- Luna… por lo que más quieras; no te caigas – dijo Ron entre respiros_

_- NO puedo… Ronald… no puedo más. Me voy a caer – dijo Luna que se resbalaba más rápido._

_- ¡No Luna! Por favor… no te caigas – _

_- Lo siento… - dijo Luna. Ron sentía menos peso. Eso significaba que… Luna caía._

_Luego Luna no supo que pasaba. Sintió que algo le tomaba la mano. Debía ser Ron. Y luego… de la nada; unas manos los tomaban a ambos para llevarlos a tierra._

_Fueron Harry y Hermione; que rompieron la barrera a tiempo y lograron agarrar a los dos antes que cayeran. Cuando tocaron ambos tierra firme; y Luna pudo abrir sus ojos, tanto Harry como Hermione y Ron la miraban._

_- ¿Estás bien, Luna? – dijo Hermione, que le tomaba la temperatura por seguridad._

_- Si… algo. ¡Ay! – Recordó su tobillo. Lo miró y lo vio bastante ensangrentado; como si la daga se estuviera hundiendo cada segundo. Hermione miraba arborizada eso._

_Harry, mientras, buscaba en sus bolsillos algo. Pero Ron estaba sacando la daga como si eso fuera de todos los días._

_- Ron¡hazlo con cuidado! – dijo la castaña, mientras se acercaba a ver la herida. - ¿Sabes…? – pero fue interrumpida por pelirrojo._

_- Hermione; mi madre una vez me enseñó… algo. Y no dudes, si no lo hago ahora; Luna podría perder algo más que sangre – dijo sin mirarla, mientras sacaba la daga lo más despacio que podía. _

_Pasaron 3 minutos; hasta que Ron pudo sacar toda la daga. Con un poco de tela de parte de su polera pudo cubrir la herida y Hermione hizo un hechizo reabilitador para mantener firme el tendón temporalmente._

_- Con eso bastará. No podrás caminar unos cuántas horas, pero… -_

_- Hermione ¿estás segura de lo que dices? Con Luna así yo prefiero que nos vallamos y volvamos otro día – dijo Harry, que miraba preocupado la herida._

_- No te preocupes, Harry. Muchas gracias; pero puedo caminar – dijo Luna. Mentira fatal, ya que al pararse, la herida hizo que volviera a caerse. Luna se sujetó su tobillo._

_- Entonces… lo mejor es que continuemos, pero yo llevaré a Luna – dijo Ron. Los tres miraron asombrado a Ron. No era propio de él decir ésas cosas – No podemos renunciar ahora; y Luna puede usar todo menos ése tobillo. No nos costará nada – _

_- ¿Estás seguro Ronald? – dijo Luna, con una cara de preocupación._

_- Sí – dijo Ron, sin dudar_

_- Pero, entonces… Luna; toma esto. Es una de las pastillas de Fred y George; pero te ayudarán a aliviarte algo el dolor – dijo Harry, que le pasó una de las pastillas Salta Clases. Luna la aceptó con un gracias._

_- Bien… entonces vamos. Debemos apurarnos – dijo Hermione. Con ello se pararon tres; donde Ron llevaba a Luna como caballito._

·:::::::::: FLASH – BACK ::::::::::·

- ¿Tú crees que la Capitanía se le haya subido a la Cabeza? – dijo Luna, con aire pensativo, mientras dibujaba. Era uno de sus tantos hobbies.

- Claro que sí Luna. Ron, aunque sea mi amigo, siempre aprovecha éstas oportunidades – dijo Hermione, mientras abría un libro para poder leerlo.

- ¿Y Harry la renunció? –

- Sí… pero fue decisión suya. Debe ser porque ya ser Premio Anual es bastante cansador – dijo Hermione, mientras leía.

Luna sonrió. La amistad con el Trío se había fortalecido mucho el último año; sobre todo con la búsqueda de los Horcruxes. Tanto Luna como el Trío se conocieron de tal manera… era increíble.

Harry y Luna eran casi hermanos… sin contar apariencia. Se contaban todo… la mayoría. Además; tanto Luna como Harry demostraron cosas que el otro no tenía, lo cual hacia que su amistad demostrara los defectos del otro para mejorarlos… si no entienden lo que digo; piensen en un espejo, en el cual se vean así mismos cometiendo errores. Era algo así. Entre ambos había una unión muy peculiar… que nadie entiende como… pero su amistad era sin duda una de las más raras de Hogwarts, pero bonita.

Mientras, Luna y Hermione eran buenas amigas. Si antes nada podía unirlas; ahora sí. Ambas se contaban cosas y hablaban de temas no tan peculiares de chicas; pero hablaban de cosas más serias. Hermione aconsejaba a Luna y viceversa. Además; amabas eras las líderes de Clubs de Lectura de Biblioteca; que se había vuelto bastante popular ése año.

Y Ron con Luna… la rubia sentía cosas por el pelirrojo, y no le costaba admitirlas. Ron era una de las pocas personas que la cuidó y la ayudó en ése momento. Luna se lo esperaba de Harry o Hermione, pero de Ron no. Para él, Luna siempre sería Lunática Lovegood; lo admitiera o no. Como saben, Ron es a veces una persona bastante terca para sus cosas, y ver que actuara así era raro en el. Muchas personas lo llamarían "Madurar" pero Luna no lo veía así.

Y éste año las cosas se ponían difíciles. Ron, con la Capitanía del Equipo y sin contar la Aventura de Matar Horcruxes, era perseguido por todas las chicas. Y cuando hablo de chicas, de TODAS las chicas. Hasta primero. No pasaba día en que tanto Ron como Harry se escondieran de una chica. Como sabían que Harry tenía novia; ya las chicas no lo buscaban tanto, pero a Ron sí; y eso era un problema para Luna.

Tocaron el timbre. Sin más; las chicas se despidieron y se fueron a las Salas de Clases.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es viernes; y ya se imaginarán toda la gente que está ansiosa por el HOTAMA. Además, los premios eran gordos. Era una tentativa a un nivel que no dejaba que nadie pudiera estar hablando de otra cosa. Además, muchos alumnos no paraban de comentar que lo que podrían hacer con una nueva regla… muchas puertas abiertas para demasiada gente. Y de más que uno intentaba hacer trampa para ganarse ése premio.

Además; Parvati y Lavander eran atacadas por toda la gente que quería hablarles para que les ayudaran, los dejaran participar, sobornar o incluso amenazar. Por ello debían ser las primeras en comer, en irse de las Clases, en acostarse y levantarse. Debía ser una pesadilla.

Mientras, ya era la cena. Cuando la Directora mandó la Orden de ir a acostarse, todos se fueron. Los participantes del HOTAMA debían esperar hasta que fueran las 8:00 en punto.

Cuando Luna se disponía a esperar con los demás en las Escaleras; se encontró con Harry y Hermione, que estaban dirigiéndose al Gran Salón, con sus Insignias de Premios Anuales. Harry vio a Luna, la saludó con la Mano, y se acercaron los tres.

- Luna¿vas a participar? – dijo Harry, que había visto la caja que acompañaba a la rubia. Era grande, pero no tan ancha.

- Sí… aunque solo para probar. Quiero ver una cosa de mis Sincoldis – dijo la chica, con su voz cantarina. Harry y Hermione sólo sonreían. Todos ésas criaturas no las conocían y a veces era mejor no preguntar. – Y ustedes¿vienen a participar? –

- No, no… la Directora nos preguntó si podíamos ser "Los Supervisadores" de todo el Concurso – dijo Hermione, con un orgullo un poco notorio.

- Que genial… y ¿son los únicos? –

- No… los de 6to también nos ayudan. Les dijimos a los Prefectos de 5to que vigilaran los pasillos y a los de 7mo año que se quedaran vigilando las Salas Comunes para que nadie viniera a colarse o a ver – dijo Hermione, mirando su reloj - ¡Valla¡Van a ser las ocho, Harry! Vamos… - dijo Hermione, que se despidió de Luna y se fue corriendo hacia el Gran Salón. Harry suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco y la siguió.

Luna rió y se sentó en la escalera. Desde ahí, tomó una pequeña cadenita de oro que tenía puesta. Abrió la pequeña cadena con forma de corazón. Dentro, estaba una foto de su madre. La rubia miró a su madre unos momentos fijamente… ella le sonreía y saludaba. La rubia también sonrió.

- ¿Lunática Lovegood? – dijo una chica. Luna levantó la cabeza. Era una chica de su mismo curso, pero de Slytherin. Se llamaba Jessica Wonderwood y era toda una pesada. Ella le tenía un rencor increíble a Luna, y eso que ella no había hecho nada para que lo tuviera. Cada vez que podía, le lanzaba a Luna todo lo malo y perversa de su pequeña cabeza. A Luna tampoco le caía bien y cada vez que podía, la ignoraba por completo. Y ésta vez… no podría, ya que la tenía delante de ella y no había ni una escapatoria.

- ¿Vas a participar, Lunática? – dijo con ésa voz tan irritante. Estaba imitando la voz de la rubia, que habla cantando o algo así. Luna frunció el entrecejo.

- Sí, voy a participar – dijo ella, con una tranquilidad que intentaban aparentar… ambas.

- ¿De verdad? Que pena… desgraciadamente ése premio no va a ser tuyo. Será mío. Tiene mi nombre escrito en él –

- Yo no busco ése premio que sólo busca abrir los ojos de los Sincoldis – dijo Luna, que se paró, tomó su caja y se dirigió hasta las puertas del Gran Salón. Ya estaban llamando a la gente para que entraran y así de una vez comenzar el Concurso.


End file.
